


Voice

by FitzgLivviep



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Black Out, Comfort, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzgLivviep/pseuds/FitzgLivviep
Summary: Basically it is set a week after he's been back, he was alone in the training room and he couldn't get the voice of Valentine out his head saying that "downworlders can never change, they will kill again and again."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Quotes from show are not mine and neither are the characters, all belong to rightful owners.

Nothing was working, I couldn't sleep, train, think. His voice was everywhere no matter what I did. As I was walking back to my room the voice got stronger and louder. Simon and Clary were standing really close together closer to my door than Alec and Magnus but none the less they were all there. I could see the pity on all their faces and that's when Valentines voice came full force.

"Look at those filthy downlworlders. That warlock is pulling your parabati away from you and that vampire is standing next to Clary. Any second he can bite her and she would let him because she loves him. I thought she loved you."

Everything went black and a scream pulled me back. I was on the floor looking up at the ceiling. My reflexes kicked in and I was back on my feet, what I saw before me brought me to my knees.

Magnus was on the floor clutching his stomach while Alec was holding a hand to his neck. Both bleeding out quickly, Simon was against the wall held back by Clary.

"What happened?"

Alec's angry eyes turned on me and I felt a pang in our bond.

"You. You went to attack Simon for some reason and Magnus jumped in front of him to protect him. You went to stab Simon in the neck and Magnus caught the blunt end then you moved to fast and went to his stomach."

"I didn't..the voice.. his voice. Alec you have to believe me."

"Just help me."

I scramble over to them and put a hand on Magnus stomach.

"What are you doing hes nothing but a disgusting warlock who deserves to die," Valentines voice snarled.

"SHUT UP!"

"Jace! Whatever is going on I need you to fight it and help me."

He moves Magnus hands from underneath mine and tells me to keep pressure.

"Magnus take my strength heal yourself, please, take as much as you need," Alec said holding on tight to his hand.

Slowly I could feel the gash closing and so was the one in his neck. After about 5 minutes he was healed and eyes fluttering open.

"Thank you Alexander."

Simon calmed down and Clary was looking at me with a terrified look.

"Why did you attack Simon and Magnus?"

I heard the hurt in my brothers voice and knew this was something that would take both of us a long time to get past, "I didn't mean to he just kept saying things and I blacked out and woke to all this. I'm so sorry Magnus."

"Do you hear him in your head?" Magnus asked me with his eyes closed.

"Yeah."

"I know what's that like but you have to put up a shield and not let him in."

"How do I do that?"

"I'll teach you but after I get some rest you did almost nearly kill me."

"I'm sorry."

Cracking back open and eye, "don't be blondie I have had worse by those who really did wish to cause me harm."

I finally looked him in eyes and I saw his real eyes and I wasn't scared because it was his half demon mark but that's all they were a mark. Alec still held hurt in his eyes and was kind of leaning protectively over him, keeping him away from me and I understood. I backed up then looked over to Simon who looked apprehensive but determined and Clary I took the longest to look at her eyes held pain and hope.

"Jace you need to talk to us and let Magnus help you. We all know this isn't who you are. I know who you are and I still believe in you."

I close my eyes and hold on to that hoping I could find myself again.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is my first time writing something about Jace. Don't get out of hand this was meant to be different and out of character.


End file.
